Jade's secret
by K762
Summary: Jade West's life has changed in a day, the unfortunate circumstances she and her little sister have to go through are traumatizing and disturbing for even a strong soul like Jade. Are things looking up for Jade? Or have things only gotten worse?
1. Chapter 1: The beggining

Chapter 1

I got home from school and open the door as silently as I could, I could hear them screaming from outside, I'm surprised no one's called the cops. I sneak up the stairs, going into my little sister's room and grabbing her, she's on her bed, her hands on her ears and she's crying. "Jade!" she smiles, her eyes looked red and sore.

"It's okay" I pick her up and put her on my hip, going into my own room and putting her down on my bed. "How long have mummy and daddy been arguing, princess?"

"When did you leave for school?" She asked as I fixed her hair, putting it into two pig tails.

"About 5 hours ago" I say, kissing her on the head.

"Since then" She sighs and I pull her onto my lap, rocking her up and down. Alice is 5 years old, and incredibly intelligent, even though she is my sister, she looks nothing like me, she has bright blue eyes and blonde long hair, she is beautiful and the most important thing in my life.

"They forgot to take you to school again?" I say and she nods

"Daddy wouldn't let her take me"

"Well, I'll start taking you to school okay? Then you won't have to miss it ever again!"  
"But then you'll be late for your school Jadey!"

"It's okay, I'll get cat to cover me" her eyes light up

"I love cat! When can I see her again?"

"She'll be round soon baby, I promise" I lie and she grins, Cat can't come round anymore, not until Mom and dad stop fighting, I can't let cat – or anyone see that. I hear the sound of glass smashing downstairs and we both jump up.

"Stay here, Here Cat got you a colouring book today!" I grab the colouring book and some crayons and lay them on the bed.

"Yay!" Alice giggles and starts to draw.

I run downstairs, Mom's on the floor, glass is shattered all around her. Dad's gone, left us alone to deal with the situation.

"Mom...Mom, are you awake?" I loop my arm around her neck and pull her up, dragging her to the couch.

"Hey Hun" She smiles, her face looks like it's been used as a punching bag "Don't clean up, I've got it! I'll just sit for a while, get my balance back" she laughs and winces at the pain.

"Mom, it's fine, I'll cleanup" I smile, sweeping away all of the glass, mopping up all the blood and bandaging mums bruises and cuts.

"You're an amazing daughter Jade, you really are" Mom smiled, it makes me happy when she smiles, I don't get to see it often.

"I sure am" I laugh, and help her up to her bedroom, laying her down in her bed. After getting her soup and putting on her favourite TV programme, I sit down next to her. "Mom, we need to talk, about...this"

"Its fine Jade, I don't want to talk about it" She stared into her soup

"I'm going to tell my... friend, Tori, her dad's a cop and he can help mom, he can move all of us out of this shit hole and we can move on! Alice didn't go to school today, she hasn't eaten all day and she just sat in her room and listened to you two fight, you can't stop me from helping okay?" I say, reaching out and taking her hand, A tear drop falls onto her bowl

"You can't, you just...cant" Mom cried "Please"

"But..." I try

"Don't jade. Stop" She shouted, and took her hand away from mine, completely looking away from me "your father is a good man, Jade"

"I'm taking Alice out to the diner" I say, bitterly and stand up, I get up and go into my room, Alice is on the bed, her face concentrating on the picture she's colouring.

"Come on princess, were going to dinner!" I shout and she hopped up excitedly, leaping onto my back.

"Wait! Let me get Mr fluffy!" she jumps off, goes into her room and retrieves a small bunny toy; I gave to her when she was born. We both got in my car and drove to the diner, ordering the same we do every time, and paying with my credit card, like we do, every time. On Sundays and Mondays I work across town in a small mall in a shop selling fruit, it's not the best money, but it helps.

"How was school Jadey?" Alice asks, shoving another chip into her mouth.

"It was good, I got the lead in a play! You can come and see it if you want, it should be sometime next week! You can hang out back stage and then you can go and watch it, what do you say?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" She grinned, jumping up and down.

"Cat's in it too, and my boyfriend, Beck"

"Why haven't I met beck yet, jade?"

"Um...Well I don't like bringing him home much, I don't think he'd like it if he saw Mommy and Daddy fighting, but you'll get to meet him before the play, you'll love him"

"Is he handsome?"

"Very" She grinned and nodded, trying to picture him

"I'm tired Jade" She yawned, so I paid, and picked her up, carrying her like she was a baby, sitting her gently in her car seat. I put the Disney CD in and played her favorite song 'part of your world' from the little mermaid, and as I looked in the car mirror, I saw her sleep, cuddling tightly onto her teddy and snoring gently. As I pulled in the drive, I realized Dad's car was there too and I started to shake as I heard shouts coming from the house. I picked Alice up and turned the key in the door, just before I heard Mom scream.


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

Thank you for the comment from vanillaandtoothpaste, I appreciate it!

Please comment and favorite...if you like it...yayyy

P.s I haven't made up my mind yet...but I think this is going to be a Cade story! And p.p.s this chapter's really sad and as this is my first fanfiction, it may be bad! Sorrrryyy!

I do not own victorious, unfortunately:((((

* * *

Chapter 2

Slowly opening the door, I woke up Alice and told her to stay in my car, as I went through the door, it was so quiet. The shouting had all stopped, it was like I had gone deaf, there was not a single thing that was making a noise. Crying. That's the first thing I heard, it was coming from the kitchen. As I opened the door, I fell to my knee's, my whole body turned into a state of shock as Mom lay on the ground, blood surrounding her, her hands clutched her stomach and she was silently screaming, her body shook, uncontrollably.

"Mom" I ran forward and wiped the stray hairs off her face, she looked up at me, her shaking slowed.

"You need to get Alice and go, please, he'll be down here again, you're not safe" She sobbed, her face was black and blue.

"I'm not leaving you, we need to call an ambulance for fucks sake!" Tears fell down my face, falling onto the blood stained ground.

"No. Just leave, please, he's upstairs"

"Mom. I'm not...leaving you, like this" I punched the floor as hard as I could "Why, did he do this?"

"Take Alice and go somewhere safer than here, I need you too, please, for me, please go!"

"Come on, i'll take you away and put you in my truck and take you to the hospital" As i tried to move her she screamed in pain, a high pitched yelp.

"I love you baby" No. This cannot be happening. This isn't happening. I grabbed her hand and kissed it, trying to rub them to keep them warm. With my spare hand I grabbed my phone, calling 9-11. I told them what was going on and they told me to stay on the phone, so I did. "You need to stay with Alice, do not let them take her away from you"

"Please mom, please" I cried, and all she did was look up at me and smile.

"You make me so proud, I am so lucky to have an amazing daughter like you, whatever you do in your life, i'll be there, holding you hand" then she stopped. That's when everything stopped. It seemed like I was watching in slow motion, I've never seen a dead body before, never mind had one die in my arms. My mom, dying in my arms. I stroked her hair, trying to get her to come back to life, as if she'd open her eyes and it would all be a big joke. A joke. They're is laughter behind me, and i quickly turn around, my father is stood in the doorway, his eyes wide open and his mouth in a grin.

"About time" He joked, a knife still in his hands, it was dripping blood and he shook it around, getting blood all over the whole room.

"Fuck you" I cried, hysterically "I've called the police" I pushed past him and he let me. He just stood, looking at mom and grinning, as if he was proud, as if he wanted this to happen.

Before the police and ambulances could arrive, I quickly went upstairs and got changed, the clothes i wore were blood stained, I needed to take Alice and get out before the police came, before Alice could see her mothers body be taken out. Before she seen dad get taken away. I got in my truck, and Alice had fell asleep in the back, I'm glad she's asleep, she couldn't see my like this. I needed to get away until the police sent social services around, I'm assuming that's what were going to do, go into care right? I was still shaking and my eyes were red, I needed to go somewhere. Beck's. He said he was visiting family today, but he would be home now.

I slowly drove to Beck's, I couldn't wait to see him, for him to hold me and tell me everything's going to be alright, I knew he would, he always does. I hate showing weakness to my friends, they think i'm some heartless, malicious creature, who hates everyone, but it's mostly an act. I mean, i do hate Vega...sometimes.

I pulled up on Beck's driveway and seen the curtain's shut, that must mean he's home. I left Alice to sleep, she would be safe in the car for five minutes while I tell Beck everything, I walked up to the RV and open the door and as I walk in, I see beck, and almost fall to the floor. He's topless, on his bed, with some dumb, naked, fucking brunette sitting on his knee.


	3. Chapter 3: The morning after

I charge towards them and grab the slut by her hair, throwing her across the room. "What the fuck beck?!" I pinch my hand to stop myself from crying, tears fill my eyes. He's still sitting on his bed, his head in his hands.

"Jade, I can explain...were just friends!" He stutters and I laugh, a loud fake laugh, I want to punch him, square in the face, in his perfect face. But I don't, because I love him and I could never hurt him, never.

"I'm friends with Andre and you don't see me and him doing...THAT" I started pacing, and then turned to the girl, she had started to pick up her clothes and leave "Don't leave on my account" I spat at her, grabbing her hair and pushing her back to Beck again "We're through Beck. Fucking through." I stare at the girl, she's in my maths class, she's stunning, absolutely gorgeous. And it makes me sick. "I loved you beck"

I ignore his stupid, pathetic apologies and get into my car, slamming the door tight shut, forgetting Alice was asleep in the back. She woke up with a start, her bottom lip quivering "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you up" I soothe, reaching into the back and stroking her hair, my hands are trembling, but I don't think she's noticed. When she's calmed down, I put her seat belt on and start driving, and thinking. Men are dicks, all of them. They'll cheat on you and hurt you and there is nothing you can do to stop it. The pathetic Disney songs are playing, and they are all stupid, they sing about how they will fall in love and live happily ever after and they make stupid little girls fall for them and think that when they grow up everything will be perfect. But its not.

"Where are we going?" Alice asks, and I don't know what to tell her, we have no where else to go. Well, there is one place.

"Cat's house" I say, and Alice squeaks in delight, Since Cat has been my best friend for, forever, She's known Alice since she was a baby and they love each other. Cat has a way with Alice, she just knows what to do and how to be with her, it's amazing.

After ten minutes we reach cats house and Alice is bursting to get out, running to the door and knocking as hard as she could, I pick her up, hugging her tight, Alice has no idea what's gone on. As soon as Cat opens the door, Alice jumps into her arms.

"Hello Alice!" Cat giggles, then looks up at me, noticing there's something wrong "You are just in time Alice! I've just started coloring a picture on my bed, and i brought new crayons, you wanna go finish it for me?!" Alice practically raced upstairs.

"Thanks cat" I whispered, trying to hold my tears in. I sat on her sofa and she came to sit by me, using my fingers to wipe a stray hair from my face "My.." That's all I could get out before I burst into tears, knocking Cat back as my head slammed into her shoulder. In school, and most of the time, Cat is the happiest, bubbliest and silliest girl i know, but when it's serious, when something is wrong, She changed, into this mature, amazing, comforting best friend.

"You don't have to tell me now, I could make you hot chocolate and then we could talk, if you want!" Cat pushed my head up so we were facing and I nodded, so, she made me hot cocoa, put on a DVD, got me some tissues and then sat down. "Now tell me"

"You know my dad...he has those problems, where he can't control his anger and he gets so mad and he drinks...and takes it out on Mom...sometimes me?" I had to lower her in, I didn't know how to say it. Cat just slowly nodded "Well...I came home and...and mom was...she was on the floor and in blood, and he killed her, and she died and she's never coming back, Cat" I sobbed, in between sentences, and Cat was crying too, but a soft and gentle cry, I knew she was trying to be strong. "My moms dead, Cat" I cried into her shoulder and she stroked my hair. "And then, I went to beck, I wanted to cry and for him to make it all better, and I walked in and he was with another girl"

"He's such a...such a...dick!" Cat said and I would have been shocked at her cussing if it hadn't of been such a shocking day already. "I'm so sorry Jade, I really am..." I knew she meant it.

After about half an hour I managed to calm myself down, and tell Cat exactly what happened, it was so weird, telling Cat everything. The only person I've ever let in is Beck. And now Cat knew everything, every detail. I trusted her. I let her in. After a while Alice came down, with a perfectly colored picture of a giraffe "Do you like it?!" Alice giggled

"I love it!" Cat grinned, wiping away the tears on her face "I love giraffes, I have a teddy one!" Cat talked to Alice while I wiped my eyes and planted a fake smile on my lips, for Alice's sake.

"Jade, when we go home can I show mommy? I bet she'd let me hang it on the fridge!" Alice asked me, and I had to bite my tongue to stop me from blubbering like an idiot again.

"Alice, I need to talk to you baby" I needed to tell her, I had to tell her, before someone else did. Cat sat beside us while I sat Alice on my knee "Mommy wont be there when we get home"

"Why Jadey?" Alice looked up at me, with her big blue eyes

"Remember a while ago, i told you about heaven?" She nodded "Well, today...Mommy, fell asleep. And when she woke up, she was in heaven, and even though she loved it so much here on earth with us, she has to stay up there now forever, but she is so happy up there, I promise" Her eyes began to tear up. "It's okay to be sad, you can be sad for a while but you also have to smile, because Mommy loved it when you smiled" Alice jumped off my lap and quickly went into the kitchen, bringing back Cat's pear phone.

"Can we phone her from heaven? I really need to speak to her and tell her about the picture I drew" Alice held out the phone to me and tears dropped from my eyes, Poor Alice. I didn't know how to reply, I didn't want to speak in fear that the only thing that will come from my mouth were sobs.

"No Alice, You see there's no way phone's would work in heaven!" Cat smiled, in a soothing voice "But, if you close your eyes and think super duper hard, then your mom will be able to hear you! That's how telephones work in heaven, by thought! Isn't that cool!"

"Really?!" Alice smiled and closed her eyes, her mouth in a pout of concentration, after five minutes she looked up, with a sad gaze. "Why can't i hear her?"

"I know...that's the saddest thing about it, but you know, she can hear you, and she listens and listens to everything you say to her!"

"Are you sure?!" Cat nodded and Alice grinned, and ran to me, hugging me tight around the waist.

"I'm just going to tell Mommy about my drawing" She hopped off my knee and went to the other side of the room by the window, once again concentrating on what she was thinking.

"Thank you, cat" I smiled and Cat grinned, and was about to say something before a knock came from the door, when she opened it, It was the police, asking to take me and Alice away. "Come on Alice" I called and she hopped into my arms after giving cat a hug, I said goodbye to cat, and then left, into the police car. In the police car they informed me that I would be staying at My uncle's house, he lives right by Hollywood arts and about three doors down to cats house! The police man had five suitcases filled with mine and Alice's things, he said there was more on the way, but there were the things my uncle picked. My uncle was a very wealthy man, he was my dad's brother and to be honest, i'd only met him twice. But, he would do. A house is a house, Anything is better than the shit hole we lived in.

"Why didn't we just walk?" I asked bitterly, I hate police men, I can't count the amount of times I had phoned the police about my Dad and they turned a blind eye.

"I didn't think you'd be in the mood for walking today" He smiled as he pulled up to the house "We'll take you into the station in a couple of days and ask you some questions, but for now, your uncle is all ready for your arrival and I am so sorry for your loss" He took off his hat and nodded at us, I didn't thank him, he didn't deserve my thanks. As my uncle stepped out the house, he ran towards Alice and scooped her up, tickling her, Alice giggled of course, but it was an uneasy laughter and when he stopped, she held her arms out for me.

"She doesn't like new people" I lied, she just didn't like him. I grabbed her and made him take all of our bags inside the house, I had no intention of getting to know this man, he was my Uncle and now my guardian and that was that. "We will be okay here, Alice, I promise" I said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Things will be better now"


	4. Chapter 4: The realisation

I know, it may seem grim at the moment...but TRUST ME, everything turns out fine...or does it?;)

Thanks for the favorites! Please keep commenting! Your comments mean everythinggggg to me!

* * *

Chapter 4

A couple of months past and me and Alice settled into the house pretty well, I hardly spoke to my uncle Bill, but the only thing i did know was that he drinks, almost as much as dad used to drink. But when he drinks, he's not mean or angry like dad was, he gets happy...and touchy. I try and keep Alice away, but on the whole he seems like a nice guy. The funeral being sad was an understatement, it was the most devastating and cruel day of my life, and I had countless people coming up to me and telling me how sorry they were when in reality, they didn't give two shits about me or my mother. My father has been arrested, but that's all I know, I don't care about him or want to know what's going on with him. As for school, I keep my distance from Beck, and stay with Cat, She's been so supportive and amazing through this, she really is my best friend, and I hate being soppy, but it's true. And I hate the fact she's getting close to Vega. That kills me.

"Wakey wakey" I sit on Alice's bed and stroke her hair "You're going to be late for school" I was going to wake her up half an hour ago, but she mustn't have got much sleep last night due to one of bill's parties, at least fifteen people came into our room, looking for somewhere to be sick, or sleep or fuck.

"I'm sleepy!" She groaned, pulling the cover over her head and sinking into her pillow, I almost feel bad when i whip the covers off her and pick her up, she scrambles around and then starts giggling as i tickle her stomach. "Okay, okay!" She laughs and toddles off into the bathroom, trying to slam the door behind her but even with her best strength, the door doesn't even make a noise as it closes. She's getting a temper like mine, i think, chuckling to myself. It's hard to smile, after everything that's happened and It's only Alice that can make me laugh or smile again.

After half an hour we went downstairs, Alice kissed Bill good bye and we left, Cat's car waiting outside for us. "Hiiiii!" She grinned, waving at us

"Hi, you bring my coffee?" I demanded and she handed over the coffee, just how i liked it "Perfect, thanks Cat" I needed coffee to function most days and Cat recognizes that, its almost became a routine now, her bringing me coffee.

We drop Alice off at school and then go to our own, Cat speeds in, going to our group of friends and hugging Vega tightly, it makes me sick, They both stand there for a while, in a hug and then start talking, about some old shit. Pathetic, i hate Vega. I stride towards them all, standing opposite beck, as much as i hate him, i cant stop him from being friends with the people i hang round with, so I have to just live with it.

"Jade! Tori is sleeping at mine tonight, wanna come aswell?!" I'd rather stab my eyes out with a stick than have a sleepover with Vega, but I haven't anything better to do.

"Sure, whatever" I shrug, thinking about making a sly comment to Vega but Cat hates when i do that, so I bite my tongue.

"Yay!" She brings us both in for a hug and I push her hand away as the bell rings, going to first period,

* * *

Short chapter, it's kind of a filler, because the next one mayyyyy be quite long!

Please comment:)


	5. Chapter 5: The sleepover

Chapter 5

It's my first night, leaving Alice alone in the house with uncle Bill and I'm going out of my mind worrying, i told her over and over again that I'm just three doors down and If she needs anything she can ring me and i'll come get her. It will be nice, staying at Cat's, I don't have anything to worry about...apart from stupid Vega. But i'm not letting her spoil my relaxing night.

It's about 9 o'clock and i figure it's time to go round, Vega wouldn't be coming until 10 because of her job at Nozu. I kiss Alice and make sure she has all the house numbers and my mobile number if she wants to ring me. Bill has reassured me that everything will be fine, but it's my job to worry about her, and he knows that. I grab my bag and leave, although it's hard, I manage to walk over to Cat's house, with the insane need to run back and hug Alice.

"Hey, Jadey!" Cat wraps her arms around me

"Don't call me that" I groan and walk into her house, plonking my bag down onto the floor and collapsing onto her sofa.

"Are...are you okay?" Cat asks, coming to sit next to me, placing her hand on my knee

"I'm fine." I snap, and Cat jumps back, taking her hand off my leg

"I'm..sorry Cat, it's hard leaving Alice, that's all.." I put my head in my hands, groaning "I wish it wasn't so hard"

"I know Jadey...Um, Jade, but we'll do lots of fun things tonight to take your mind off it!" She smiled "We'll even watch a horror film!"

"Thanks Cat" I smiled, looking up at Cat, i noticed she was wearing a very low cut salmon colored top, and I couldn't help stare. Cat's body was perfect. Before I can think anymore on the subject, the door bell rings and Cat runs to the door, now that i'm looking, Cat is wearing very short bed shorts, and she looks hot...Its not bad to look, I'm allowed, i decide. Cat swings open the door and takes Vega into a hug. Vega hugs back, and looks over Cat's shoulder to me, giving me an awkward smile. At least she's trying to be nice. Why is Vega so fucking early?

"Hey Jade" Tori smiled and sat as far away on the couch to me as possible.

"I won't bite, you know" I glare and Tori laughs uncomfortably, shifting herself more towards me as Cat leaps in the space between us,

"So..." Cat glances at us both "Should we watch the horror film now? It's dark and scary already!" She jumps up and puts in the Sleepy Hallows DVD, i've never seen it before but I've heard it's terrifying, why Cat has it...i'll never know. As she sits back down the movie starts and Cat giggles, pulling out three bottles of Vodka from under the couch "Surprise!" I grab one bottle and quickly take a drink, This night just might be alright.

The movie is about an hour in, and we've all already drunk about a quarter of it, I can see out of the corner of my eye, Tori grabs cats hand, holding it in hers, squeezing it whenever something scary happens, and cat does the same. She should be cuddling up to me, putting her head in my arm when she's scared. Fuck that stupid Vega. I mean, it's not like i'm jealous...but, I just hate it. To spite Tori, I pull on Cat's other arm, pulling her towards me wrapping my arm around her, running my fingers down the arm that Vega's holding and slowly, push Tori's hand off. I look over Cat's head and smirk at Vega, I'm in the lead now. Cat is too oblivious to know what's going on and she just cuddle's herself into my arm. I pick up her legs and droop them across my lap, so she practically has her back to Vega.

"This film's scary, Jade" She whispers into my ear, and her breath against my neck makes me shiver. I mentally slap myself, no Jade. I hate the fact i'm getting turned on by my innocent best friend, but when she's clinging, so tightly to me, It's hard not to. I don't know what to reply to Cat, so I just squeeze her slightly, and she lies her head on my chest, my hands resting on her thighs. After another hour of Vega screaming stupidly at not even scary parts and Cat sitting practically on my lap, Cat taps my hand and we both look over, Tori has fell asleep, her mouth wide open and loud snores coming from it.

"Let's draw on her face! Or shave her eyebrow!" I suggest, but Cat just shakes her head

"No jade! Because she's fell asleep first, she can sleep on the floor with me, you can sleep on my bed, Help me carry her upstairs!" Cat jumps up and grabs Tori's feet, i grab her arms and by 'accident' smack her into a few shelves now and then, Cat shooting dagger eyes each time, we manage to get her upstairs and put her on Cat's floor, It must be uncomfortable and I feel sorry for Cat as she pulls a blanket over the both of them and she fidgets around, obviously uncomfortable. I get into Cat's bed and pull the soft covers over me, but before I do, I see Cat's body turn to face me, her eyes wide open and she's got the saddest look on her face.

"Get up here Kitty Cat" I finally say, and she jumps up immediately, sliding in beside me, her small body cuddles up to mine, her hand falls over my chest, I wrap my arms around her and I'm completely happy, with her. "Good night" I say and she pulls her face up to mine, her lips touch my cheek, so lightly and then curls back down, light snoring appears 5 minutes later. Cat just kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6: The Ballet

Chapter 6

I wake up to the vibrating of my phone in my pocket, Cat is sprawled all over me, our legs tangled together. I grab my phone, and read 'Three miss calls' They are all from Bill's house phone. I jump up as quickly as I can and literally race to the house, not even bothering saying goodbye to Cat or Vega. I grab my keys from my pocket and shakily unlock the door, barging into the house. Alice is sitting on the sofa, a bowl of cereal in hand and sponge bob is annoyingly laughing on the TV, she turns to look at me and immediately puts down her cereal and jumps into my arms.

"I missed you Jadey!" Alice smiles and I try and catch my breath back.

"How come you called three times?" I asked, I didn't realize how much I could miss someone over one night.

"I'm going to ballet today and I need you to take me, I thought you forgot about me!" Shit. Of course, Cat teaches a Ballet class for 5-8 year old's on Saturdays, and I signed Alice up a while back, something to help her make friends.

"I didn't forget, I was on the way home anyway!" I lied "Go get your stuff, get changed and then meet me back down here" We both walked upstairs and I quickly got changed and washed my face, throwing my hair up in a messy bun. Once I got Alice ready, I phoned Cat, she would be mortified if she slept through one of her Ballet class'

"What, Jade? I'm sleeping and my head hurts" Cat whined down the phone

"Your ballet class is in ten minutes, be ready!" I heard a gasp

"Shoot!" The line went muffled and then she hung up, she's probably kicking Vega out this very second.

"I'm ready Jadey!" Alice came in a couple of minutes later, she always looks adorable in her ballet costume, I put her hair in a tight bun and then we walked over to Cat's house, Vega's car had gone from the drive. As we were about to knock, Cat came stumbling out of the door, her hair was in a messy pony tail and she wasn't wearing any makeup but she looked gorgeous and I couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she was.

"I'll drive" I tell her and she nods, obviously hung over, Alice and Cat get into the back and once we get to the Ballet class, Cat's eyes light up as she see's all the little girls she teaches, all of them running up and hugging her. A smile creeps on my face as I watch her, in her element.

After about an hour of watching little girls stumble over and cry when they mess up a move, it was finally over and although I enjoy watching Alice dance and Cat teach, its as boring as Vega. When all the little girls have gone, Cat and Alice bounce over to me "I'm going on a date tonight Jade!" Cat smiles, her hands clapping together excitedly

"Cool" I say, pretending like I don't care

"You wanna know with who?"

"Not really.."

"George Grape! The footballer!" Oh god. He's a total douche bag.

"Nice Cat" I say and turn around, collecting Alice's thing "You coming?" I ask Cat and she nods, I can tell she's disappointed at my lack of happiness for her, but I don't care, she can go on a date with whoever she wants. When we get into the car and drive back home, I don't say goodbye to Cat, I just let her go, I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm not jealous, that's for sure. I'm just...worried. Worried that the prick that is George Grape will use her.

The day goes by pretty fast, I spend it sitting with Alice, watching TV and waiting for Bill to come home so I can go upstairs and finish my homework, I can't do that with Alice around, she wont let me concentrate.

It's about 8pm when Bill comes home and I say a quick hello before going up to my bedroom and getting out the script i've been working on, a project that Sikowitz gave us. It has to be about an animal, but also a human emotion. Which is incredibly hard...and stupid. As I'm about half way in, I hear distant giggling coming from outside, I go to my window and realize that it's cat, back from her date, with dick head George. I'm close enough to Cat's house that I can see them quite closely, but I can't hear them over the car noises outside. She's leaning against his car and he's in front of her, they're talking, but he's got his hand on her waist. Get your hand the fuck away from Cat, I feel like screaming, but I keep my mouth shut, watching. He leans forward, and they kiss, my whole heart drops and it's painful to watch, only because Cat is so innocent and sweet and he's like Satan's son. They kiss for about a minute and then Cat pulls away, but he's not moving, he kisses her again, and her hands go to his shoulders, pushing him away. He grabs her hips, pulling their bodies closer, forcing their lips together.

I rush downstairs, and run through the front door, when I see them, he has his hands on her thigh, bringing it quickly up her skirt and she's crying, and with all her strength trying to push him off, in an instant I grab his collar and throw him to the ground, going to where he's fallen and kicking his side, he winces in pain, cursing at me repeatedly. I look over at Cat and she's slid down the car, sitting and wiping her tears away, a look of shock on her face as I stamp on his arm. I lean down to him, and pick him up by his collar, his eyes are wild and frightened "Never go near Cat again" I whisper into his ear and at that he stands up and hobbles to his car, pushing Cat out of the way and speeds off. I slowly approach Cat, almost embarrassed at how angry I got, I wrap my arms around her and help her up, taking her into her house and lying her on her bed. "I'm sorry" I say as I sit on the edge of her bed, she hasn't said anything since. I go to her closet and pull out her pajamas, looking away as she get's changed into them. When she lays back down, I sit closer to her, stroking her hair. "I'll leave" I sigh and as I'm about to stand up, she grabs my hand.

"Don't go...please" She looks up at me and smiles, a weak smile, using her hand to pull me back onto the bed. I nod and go up to Cat's closest and pull out a pair of her least brightly colored pajama pants, and a long t-shirt, knowing she wont mind if I wear them. Once I'm changed, I phone Bill, telling him I won't be home tonight, he tells me he understands and that he'll look after Alice, and I trust him. Turning around, I see Cat staring at me, her eyes are still red from crying. "Thank you Jade" She whispers as I slide into bed next to her "You are the bestest friend in the whole world" She grins

"You too Kitty Cat, You should sleep now, you look tired" I bring my hand up to her head and tuck the stray hairs that were in her face behind her ear.

"He nearly touched my...yanno...and he would of, if it wasn't for you" Cat smiles and I nod, I'm not good in situations like this, trying to comfort someone, isn't my specialty and my heart is still beating so fast. I lean over and kiss her on the forehead, just a comforting friendly kiss, I tell myself. When I lean back out our faces are closer and she looks into my eyes, I'm watching her beautiful brown eyes before she closes them, and leans in, our lips touch and my breathing hitches, my head spun as Cat propped herself up with her elbow, leaning over me, deepening the kiss. I don't know why I'm letting her do this, I feel like i'm taking advantage of her since she's in such a sad state, but she's the one kissing me, and I can't stop kissing back.


	7. Chapter 7: The kiss

Thankyou for the comments and favorites!

* * *

Chapter 7

I don't think I've ever kissed anyone whose lips were as soft, and for being so innocent, she was a good kisser, a very good kisser. Every kiss was addictive and I couldn't help but have more and more. One of Cat's arms was propped up so she was leaning over me while the other one was delicately placed on my neck, her hands were warm and her lips smelt and tasted like Candy. I'm usually the dominant one, when it comes to anything like this, but Cat was completely taking over and I liked this change. I let out a quiet moan as she lowered her hand so it rested on my chest and I felt her smile into the kiss, it was infectious, I felt myself smiling back and as I did she pulled back, looking down at me, a cute smile on her face. "Good night, Jadey" She giggled and kissed me one more time before cuddling herself up to me, her hand over my stomach and her head on my chest, without her lips on mine, I felt lost, I stared at the ceiling, wondering what the hell had just happened and it wasn't until I heard Cat's quiet snores that I drifted off myself.

I opened my eyes and a flood of memories from last night shot into my mind, like bullets. I had kissed Cat. She had kissed me. It probably didn't mean anything...she was...thanking me for helping her. That's it. Get it out your head Jade. It was nothing.

But it didn't feel like nothing.

I looked over and Cat had already got up, I could hear her singing downstairs. Usually, in the morning, I would never want to get up, it would take me at least half an hour to bring myself out of bed and even then i'd need a coffee to wake me up. But knowing that Cat was downstairs and hearing her singing, almost got me bouncing down the stairs. But i had to stay cool, like nothing had happened. I walked into the kitchen, sitting on the counter, watching Cat as she made pancakes. "Morning" I smiled and she jumped spinning around

"You scared me jade!" She blushed "I made you pancakes" She pushed forward the plate with pancakes on, she had smothered them with chocolate, just how i liked it. "And coffee" She handed me the mug.

"Thanks" I looked up at her and we held eye contact, it was awkward and we both wanted to say something, to bring it up, but I didn't know how, and neither did she.

"Hello Jade!" Cat's mother came down the stairs and wrapped her arms around me, I liked Cat's mom, she was...amazing, she had been so supportive for me and Alice and she was like my second mom these past couple of weeks

"Hi Kate" I smiled "Thank's for letting me stay over"

"You know your always welcome here Jade, Always!" She grabbed her purse of the side "I'm off to work, see you girls later!"

After I ate my pancakes and drunk my coffee, It was 10, so I decided I had to leave, I had to take Alice out of the house today, because Bill was having another party. "See you later Cat" We hadn't spoke since I got up, and only glanced at each other, Cat blushing each time. It's stupid, I should be able to speak to her. But, when I try and say something my mouth goes dry and I cant speak. Fuck Cat for making me think like this!

Cat walked me to her front door and I gave her a quick hug, but before I could pull back, Cat grabbed my arm and carefully kissed me on the cheek "Bye Jade" at that, she slammed the door shut, leaving me standing there like an idiot for a couple of seconds, wondering what was going on.

I stopped acting like a...a crazy person and walked to my house, trying to find reasons why me and Cat shouldn't have done what we did, and why it doesn't matter. All those reasons were becoming smaller each step I took. Fuck.

Me and Alice spent most of the day at the park, we got ice cream and played on the swings and it wasn't until after it got dark that I realized I couldn't prevent going home any longer, as we drove home, I contemplated just sitting in the car, it was the safest thing to do, but Alice was already getting restless and it was getting cold in the car. Dammit. We walked up to the house and I grabbed Alice, wrapping my arms around her as she clung to my side. As we went in, the party music could knock us over, it was so loud, there was a lot of people here, a stupid amount of people here, I could hardly move for the amount of people! I shoved my way past people and made my way up the stairs, getting Alice to our room safely. I let her go and then put the lock on the door, no one was getting in here tonight. Once she was changed I tucked her into bed and she was knocked out straight away, probably exhausted from the park. I was about to get into bed when I heard a knock at the door. I was going to ignore it until Uncle Bill's voice came from the other side "Jade, come out here!" He called and I sighed, slowly opening the door and then jumping out, afraid he would wake up Alice.

"What's up?" I asked impatiently

"Come down! Meet my friends, they all can't wait to see my beautiful niece!" He held out a hand and stroked my hair, he was drunk, already.

"I'm tired and I was just about to-" He interrupted by putting his finger on my mouth

"Come on, please! Just for an hour, and i'll let you drink!" He pleaded and I sighed, if it would get him off my case, that would be fine.

"Fine!" I smiled and he grabbed my hand, pulling me down the stairs.

* * *

Thanks for the comments and favorites, it really does mean a lot!

-What do you think of Jade's uncle? Can we trust him?


	8. Chapter 8: The party

Chapter 8

Bill immediately started introducing me to his friends, his hand awkwardly on my butt the whole time, but I didn't think he knew. When I tried to push his hand away, he would put it back there, casting me a quick glance and smirking. I put that down to being too drunk.

"Isn't she gorgeous!" Bill smiled to his friend, who clearly was eyeing me up, I gave him a glare and he just laughed

"She is indeed, Imma have to get her a little better soon!" His friend laughed and Bill, like an idiot, left me with him. "Your a fine one" He slurred, taking my hand and pulling me to the seating area, plonking me down on his knee. I awkwardly shuffled around, wanting to get off, but he held tight onto my hips. I resisted elbowing him in his junk, in fear he was someone important to Bill and he didn't want me making the wrong impression, so I endured it. It wasn't like guys hadn't come on to me before. "Have you got a boyfriend, Jade?"

"No. Have you?" I glared at him and he chuckled

"You're feisty, I love it" He had his hand on my thigh, rubbing it up and down, squeezing it when I tried to get him off.

"I have to go upstairs now" I stood up and he pulled me back down

"Do you want me to come with you?" He whispered, his breath stunk of beer

"No. I need to go now" I stood up and spotted my Uncle Bill, I grabbed him and told him that his friend was freaking me out so he squared up to him, pushing his shoulders.

"Get the fuck away Brandon" Bill shouted, pushing him away, I didn't want him to start a fight, not on my behalf anyway, so I dragged him away, before 'Brandon' could get his hands on him. He was much more muscular and strong than Bill, he would have squashed him. As Brandon walked away, Bill walked me upstairs, apologizing for his friends behavior.

"It's okay...honestly, it's fine" I smiled, we stood outside my bedroom door

"No, it's not, Brandon is a dick, I should have known!" Bill used his palm to hit his own head

"Stop" I took his hand "It's fine, I promise"

"Good night sweet heart" He kissed my head and then returned back downstairs.

I get into bed and wish I hadn't even gone downstairs, Cuddling up to Alice, she's warm and soft and It's only when I relax again, I start to dream and of course, all my dreams are about Cat.

In the morning, I wake up and I realize I only have ten minutes to get myself and Alice ready for school. I quickly rush into the bathroom, drag the man who is sleeping in the shower out and then lock the door. I look in the mirror, only to be welcomed by the huge bags under my eyes, my hair is splattered across my face and tangled into oblivion, I grab a brush from inside the medical cabinet, and brush, furiously at my hair, until its straight and as good looking as I can get it to be. I brush my teeth, wash my face and then run back into my bedroom, grabbing a blue jumper and leggings, they will do. I throw on some makeup and then I quickly get Alice up and even though she flops in my arms, I manage to get her ready and downstairs, just in time for Cat's car to pull up. Alice immediately wakes up as she see's Cat and jumps into the front seat, to which i have to forcefully drag her out of and put her in the back.

"No fair!" She pouts, her arms crossed in the back and I reach over, tickling her stomach until she has to laugh. Once we dropped Alice off, me and Cat drive to Hollywood arts in silence, it's still awkward from the other night. Our phones are both placed in the middle of the car, in a little holder and when one of them goes off, we both reach in, it's the cliche hand touch and it would make me sick if it wasn't Cat that was the other hand. "Sorry...I ehm, thought it was...er my phone, sorry" Cat babbles on and goes to bring her hand back up to the steering wheel, blushing. Under the heat of the moment I grab Cat's hand and bring it back, entwining my fingers in hers, she tenses as I do it, but then relaxes after a while, circling her thumb on my fingers.

Once we park up at holly wood arts, we both let go of each others hands and get out of the car, walking in the same direction, towards out friends, neither of us making any sound. Why does Cat make me like this? Like I can't get any words out? And why isn't cat speaking?! The other day I couldn't get her to shut up and now she won't even say a word to me! I don't know what's going on with me and Cat, all the secret hand touching and kissing and...It hurts my brain to think about her, it makes me more confused than I've ever been before. And I love it it.


	9. Chapter 9: The deal

Chapter 9

The bell rung which signaled it was time for lunch, I grabbed my bag and was about to walk to the school canteen when I heard soft crying coming from the janitors closest, I got closer to the door and pressed my ear against the door. I considered going in, comforting the person inside, but why the fuck would I do that, it's not my responsibility. Another cry came from the door and my ears pricked up, it was familiar. I opened the door slightly, if it was someone like Vega or Robbie I would turn around and not bother, but when I peek through the door, red hair is spilling over the body of the small figure, with her head tucked into her knee's. I took a step in and then shut the door again, as I did, Cat looked up immediately, she blushed and tried to wipe away her tears.

"Oh! Jade, I was just...coming out now, I'll catch you up!" She fakely smiled and I bent down so I was at eye level with her, her big brown eyes were filled with tears.

"Why are you in here?" I asked, it broke my heart to see her cry

"I was just a little sad, so I came in here" She smiled, looking up at me

"Why were you sad?" I start stroking her hair, I know that makes her feel better.

"I...I dont want to say, can we just go to eat?" She tried to stand up but i pushed her down, grabbing her chin and making her look at me

"Tell me what's wrong Kitty Cat" I soothed and she just shook her head "Wanna write it down?" she nodded, I went into my backpack and grabbed a scrap piece of paper and a pen, letting Cat write on it. She looked up at me, and then crushed it in her hands, before getting up and running out of the closet, leaving the paper on my knee. I watched her run, before opening the little piece of paper.

_"I like kissing you...a lot...and I like you...a lot_

_ It's okay if you don't like me back_

_ I understand"_

I held the note to my heart, and I could feel it racing...I wanted to see Cat, and tell her. Why the fuck does Cat have to run off everywhere. I pick myself up and look around the school, desperately trying to find Cat. I go to the black box and I see Cat, she's babbling away to Sikowitz and he looks like he's falling asleep.

"Ah! Hello Jade! Delightful Cat here was just telling me about her...something, anyway, got to dash!" He quickly moves away and Cat sighs, looking down at her feet.

"Cat...Did you mean what you said? On the note?" I ask, sitting by her, she solemnly nods. "I like kissing you too Cat" I smile and she giggles

"But you don't like me...In that way?" She looked up and i reached a hand out, stroking Cat's arm.

"I never said that" As soon as the words came out my mouth, her whole face lit up, and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Jade, I do like you...But I can't, I'm too scared what people will say and I'm not ready for...this" She looked at me and I give her a smile, circling the dimple on her cheek with my finger.

"Let's make it our secret then, we can take our time" I lean closer to her and kiss her, this is our first proper kiss. I wanted to deepen it, stay there for longer, enjoy the moment but I hear people coming in, so I quickly remove myself from Cat and we both jump up, returning to our friends at lunch.

We sit next to each other and Cat shuffles so close to me, she's practically sitting on my lap, way to be subtle Cat. I clear my throat on purpose and she realizes what she's doing, moving slightly away from me, resting her hand on my thigh, squeezing it every now and then, making my heart skip beats every time.

At the end of the day, me and Cat walked to her car, she was going on about something about her brother and usually that would make me want to scream, but I just listen, watching her face as she speaks. I want to kiss her, but I know she'd freak out because we were in front of everyone. Once we'd got into the car, I put my hand on hers, pulling her in and kissing her, gentle at first and then deepened it as we battled for dominance. "Jade!" She quickly pulled away as a group of kids walked past. I laughed at how conscious she was to keep us a secret and held onto her hand again as we drove off, we were picking Alice up from school and then me and Alice had planned to go and see Mom's grave.

"Cat, do you want to come with me and Alice to go see Mom..We won't be there for long, Alice says she's making something in school to leave her, you don't have to.."

"I'd love to, why don't we bring a picnic and sit there for a while?" Cat suggested and I smiled

"That would be nice"

* * *

Hiiiii! I hope you liked this chapter...I'm not too sure but anywaysssss, do you think I could make any change to the story line or the characters? LET ME KNOW!


	10. Chapter 10: The picnic

I hope you like this chapter! Thankyou for the comments!

* * *

Chapter 10

The three of us walked into the graveyard and I directed the three of us to where Mom was buried, luckily she was at the back, and only had about five other graves around her, so it was pretty secluded and quiet, there was a patch of grass and about two apple tree's by her grave, we put the blanket under the tree's and we all sat down.

"Hiiiii Violet, it's me Cat" Cat went up to the grave and placed a bunch of flowers she had just picked.

"Hi mommy" Alice copied, putting her flowers down too "Are you not going to say hello, Jade?" Honestly, i thought the whole thing was stupid, Mom couldn't hear, she doesn't know. I gave a quick 'hi' and then sat down on the blanket, Cat and Alice followed. We had stopped in at Cat's before we came and she had brought out a picnic basket, filled with food and drink for us.

"So Alice, who's your best friend at school?" Cat asked, as they bit into their sandwiches, Cat had also gotten changed before we came into a stunning yellow dress, she looked beautiful.

"Madison!" Alice giggled "Are you and Jadey best friends?" We both exchanged a glance and Cat laughed, blushing

"Yes, very best friends" Cat smiled, and lay down, resting her head on my lap. Alice was still rummaging through the picnic basket and then pulled out Cat's coloring book and crayons

"Yay! You brought them!" Alice shuffled over to us and cuddled into my side as she started drawing. I looked at Cat, she was staring at a little bird in the tree by mom's stone, and when it whistled, she whistled back, as if she was communicating with it. I held a piece of Cat's hair and played with it, wrapping it around my fingers and braiding it. With the shade of the tree we were leaned against stopped us from getting too hot, it was perfect, this moment, was perfect.

After at least an hour of relaxing and talking, I felt Alice's head flop to the side and her coloring book fell "Cat" I whispered and Cat quickly looked up "She's asleep, if you carry her back to the car, i'll pack up all the stuff" I smiled at her and she sat up, leaning into me and our lips were brought together, I brought my hands to her cheeks, deepening the kiss and pulling her towards me. We continued to make out for a while until we felt Alice shift about on my lap, we broke apart immediately and Cat slowly picked up her up, Alice wrapped her legs around Cat's waist and let her head fall into Cat's shoulder. I picked up the picnic blanket and basket and then followed Cat and Alice, after saying a quick goodbye to Mom.

We walked to the car and strapped Alice in her seat, tucking her blanket around her, once me and Cat had got into my own seat, she checked to see if Alice was asleep before she held my hand with her own, resting them on her lap. Once we got home, I quickly said goodbye to Cat, not risking Alice waking up and seeing us kissing. "Thank you, for today" I smiled and Cat smiled back, helping me get Alice out of the car. She waited until we were in the house, before she drove to her own.

I sat in my room, going over some homework on my laptop, it was half 10 and Uncle's guests had started to arrive but there was no music playing just yet, so I could hear myself think. I had made Alice some dinner and put her to bed about an hour ago. My phone buzzed and I whipped it out of my pocket.

"Come outside xx" A message from Cat, I groaned, and quickly went downstairs, opening the front door.

"What Cat?" She was in her pajamas and had the biggest smile on her face

"Look what I got!" She hopped up and down, pushing a walkie-talkie in my face "Now we can talk on these!"

"Cat, this is stupid, we have cell phones" I rolled my eyes

"Yeah but...these are better!" She giggled "Look, mine is pink and yours is black, your Favorite! I'm going home now, and I'm going to call you on it, be ready!" She skipped away and I couldn't help but smile at her stupidity. I went back upstairs and lay on my bed, holding the walkie-talkie up and waiting to hear her.

"Sergeant Jade, This is Corporal Cat. Over" I heard her speak "Jade! It's me, Cat! Over"

"Stop saying over, it's stupid"

"Okay. Over" She laughed "So...what are you doing?!"

"In bed, Alice is asleep so whisper"

"Sorry! I'm in bed too! Mom made me ice cream"

"Sounds nice Cat, I.." I was cut off by a knock at my door "Hang on Cat"

I stood up and opened the door, to find my uncle on the other side, he was drunk...already, and the music was deafening from downstairs.

"Come down, Jadey" He slurred

"Don't call me that, What do you want?" I said, impatiently

"Come downstairs, please! It will be so much fun!" He sloppily walked over, stumbling and ending up very close to me "Please Jadey, for me?" He battered his eye lashes, and I could tell he wouldn't give up

"Fine, for like...an hour, that's it"

"Yesssss!" He shouted and grabbed my hand, dragging me downstairs. Unlike last time, through the whole night, my uncle stayed by my side, probably scared some jerk would try and touch me again. He insisted I had a drink, which I was okay with, but I didn't have anything strong, I was very strict with myself when It came to drinking.

Three hours past and most of the guests had gone, Me and Bill sat together in the kitchen, he droned on about how good it was that me and Alice lived with him now, and I told him how grateful we were to have him, which is weird. I'm never nice to anyone, Except Alice, and Cat. The last guests came in and Bill hugged them goodbye.

"I'd better go to bed then" I smiled

"Doesn't Uncle Bill get a hug?" He grinned and I groaned, and held my arms out awkwardly hugging him, his arms wrapped around me and held tight

"Okay, Goodnight Bill" I pushed at his shoulders, but he wouldn't budge, I looked at him and he looked back "Let go"

"But you said you're so grateful for me, and I've done so much for you, how about you do something for me?" He pushed me against the kitchen counter and I tried to move my hands away from his tight grip but he held tighter and we slid down the counter onto the floor, he pinned me down as I violently tried to get him off me, he was strong. Stronger than I thought.

"Get the fuck away from me" I screamed, His hand held my arms tight and his legs were on mine, I couldn't move. He leant down, his breath stunk of vodka, his lips attached themselves to mine and his tongue worked his way into my mouth. I felt sick. His free hand moved down and tried to undo his zipper, I tried to kick, scratch. Anything but He was too strong. He lifted up my skirt and I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

I heard a loud smash, and the weight on top of me vanishing, I opened my eyes quickly to see Bill on the floor and Glass shattered everywhere. I look up, my teary eyes make eye contact with the person who saved me.

"Cat" I cry, and she rushed over, bending down and wrapping her arms around me.


	11. Chapter 11: The arrest

Chapter 11

"Am I too late?...Did he...hurt you?!" She had tears streaming down her face

"No" I wanted to ask why she was here, thank her a hundred times, tell her she was just in time, but no sound would come out.

"You didn't reply on the walkie talkie, and I got worried, I told myself to wait until tomorrow and that you had probably just fell asleep but with all the loud music, I got worried and I came in and..." She pulled away from me and helped me up "I'll call the police, you'll stay at mine until they come"

"Alice"

"I'll go get her, wait by the door" Cat instructed and I did, my whole body was shaking. Cat brought down a sleeping Alice and then we walked over to her house. We sat on the sofa and her mom and dad came down, Cat told them what happened and Cat's mom rushed over and hugged me, she was soft and warm and without realizing what I was doing I put my head into her chest and sobbed, she stroked my hair and kissed me on the head, she told me everything was going to be okay, and although I didn't believe her, It helped. Cat was sat by us and held my hand, she squeezed it whenever I started to cry again. Cat's dad cursed a lot, phoned the police and then threatened to go over there and kill him. Through persuasion, he stopped and then knelt down beside us and looked at me.

"You won't see him again Jade, I promise" I looked up at him "Did he touch you?" I shook my head

The police arrived and I sat inside while Cat's dad told them everything, They got a personal statement from me and then they took Bill away, letting me stay with the Valentines for the night.

Getting into Cat's bed, she turned off the light and got in beside me, I was still shaking and I flinched every time she tried to put her arms around me, I had bruises all up my arms where Bill held me on the floor.

"I'm sorry that, that had to happen Jade" I turned around to face her and she had tears in her eyes. She held her finger out and gently held it to my lips "He bit your lip really hard...does it hurt?" I nodded and she took her hand away "Good night Jade, I love you" She closed her eyes and I was bursting to tell her that I loved her, but once again, I couldn't speak, nothing would come out.

-3 hours later-

"Jadey? Jade!" I hear a cry coming from the side of my bed and I sat up immediately, Alice is in Cat's room, she's clutching her teddy bear. I pick her up and sit her on my knee, checking the clock, its 5 in the morning.

"Why are we in Cat's house?" She asks and memories flood back and it's almost painful to think

"We had to come here baby, Uncle Bill was very bad"

"Do we have to move again? I don't want to move again" She started to cry and I wrapped my arms around her, when she had calmed down I lay her in the middle of me and Cat, and lay down again, she watched as I closed my eyes. "You won't go to sleep will you? I don't want you to die like mommy did"

"I won't baby" I tried my best to smile "I promise" I waited until she closed her eyes and fell asleep before I did.

-4 hours later-

I opened my eyes and the space next to me was empty, I ached all over and it was only when I got up, my head felt like it was going to burst through my skull. I slowly walked downstairs and sat on the sofa, Alice and Cat were in the kitchen, I could smell pancakes, but I didn't want to eat, I couldn't eat.

"Hi Jade" Cat said softly, sitting on the sofa next to me "How are you feeling?"

"What do you think Cat" I spat at her, not knowing why I was being so harsh with her.

"I just thought...you wanted to talk about it?"

"You shouldn't just think Cat, it's not good for you"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Just shut up Cat"

"Why are you being so mean?!" She stood up, her voice was shakey

"Just leave me the fuck alone, Cat!"

We stood in silence, and I could see tears in her eyes.

"It will be okay Jade, I promise, we made you pancakes"

"Pancakes won't fix anything Cat" I stood up "I'm going to shower" I stormed upstairs and jumped in the shower, i felt so weak and dirty. A million questions were flung through my head. Our only relative was on the other side of the country, so me and Alice would have to move over there and we would never see Cat again. I scrubbed my body roughly, until all of my skin was red and sore, but I didn't care. I think I would have cried, but I'd cried so much last night I don't think I could anymore. After about half an hour I got out and pulled on one of Cat's blue jumpers and a pair of black leggings. I let my hair fall wet around my shoulders and then strolled into the living room, I felt sick. As soon as I walked in, Alice jumped up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Do you feel better now Jadey?" her sweet voice asked and I nodded, putting her down and sitting next to her on the sofa. I looked over at Cat and she was looking at the TV, I could tell she was in a mood with me from before. I couldn't care less. That was a lie. I cared a lot, too much in fact. The atmosphere felt like the first time we had kissed, we both wanted to say something but we didn't know what to say, but this time, Cat probably hated me, and wanted to shout at me for being horrible to her, but she wouldn't, because she never shouts at anyone. Cat's mom came in and sat down with us for a while, her and Alice went out for ice cream, leaving just me and Cat in the house.

We sat on opposite ends of the sofa, not saying a word to each other, dirty looks being passed from me to her. Fuck it. I slid closer to her and wrapped my arm around her waist, but she just pushed herself away, pushing my arm from her. It hurt, I admit, but I was determined to make her happy again. I moved closer and then returned my hand to her waist, tickling her side.

"Jade. Stop it, it's not funny" Cat pushed me away and then stood up, she was really mad. I followed her as she walked up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door shut in my face.

"Please Kitty Cat, I'm sorry I was mean to you, I really am" I leant against the door, and heard her little cries from the other side. "Please don't cry" I could tell she was trying to silence her cries and it really broke my heart. "Cat, Open the door" I heard her dainty footsteps and then the door unlock. I quickly opened the door and she was on her bed, her mascara had dripped all down her face. I stood by the door, too scared to go any further "I'm sorry Cat"

"I was only trying to make you feel better Jade" Cat whimpered and she pulled her feet back up onto her bed, resting her head against the back rest.

"I know, I don't know what I was thinking Cat" I walked towards her bed, but a teddy on the floor made me trip, face-planting the floor.

I went completely red, not wanting to look up and see Cat, until I heard little giggles coming from her, and then those giggles turned into a full fit of laughter. I looked up and Cat was giggling on her bed, and she held out a hand, helping me up.

"Are you okay?" She laughed, and reached her hand out, brushing her fingers over the redness where my forehead had hit the ground. Her eyes looked up at my head and then our eyes met. I brought my hand around Cat's neck and brought her closer. "You're sorry?"

"I'm sorry"


	12. Chapter 12: The make-up

Please keep commenting, It means a lot!

* * *

Chapter 12

Our lips met and I used my hands to slowly push us down on the bed, so I was on top of her, straddling her waist. My hair drooped over her face, her lips tasted of cherry. Cat was an amazing kisser, every kiss left me wanting more. She had her hands wrapped me, stroking her hands up and down my back. I let a moan escape from my mouth and I felt Cat smile into the kiss.

"I couldn't say last night" I started, pulling away from the kiss "But, I do too"

Cat frowned "What?"

"I love you too" I grinned and Cat brought her hands to my face, pulling me down and kissed me again, and again and again, she flipped us around so she was I was on my back and she was on top of me, her hand slid down to my belly button and then she slid it up my jumper, her fingers tip-toed up my chest and then a small gasp was let from her mouth, when she realized I wasn't wearing a bra. As soon as Cat was about to make her move, we heard footsteps downstairs and giggles from Alice.

"Fuck" I cursed and Cat quickly jumped off my lap, she looked over at me and her eyes widened and pointed to my lips, I jumped up and looked into her mirror, Cat's pink lipstick was smeared all over my lips. I quickly wiped it all away and just as I did, Alice ran into the room, jumping into Cat's arms.

"Did you have a good time?!" Cat asked and Alice nodded her head

"Mr's Valentine wants you both to come downstairs!" Alice grabbed both of ours hands and led us downstairs, where Cat's mom and dad were sat on the sofa, alongside my social worker, Mandy.

"Hi jade!" Mandy smiled, and I took a seat down on the opposite sofa. "Well, I'm sure you knew I would be visiting, and we need to talk about your new home, I know you've been through a lot Jade and we need to make sure you go to the best home possible"

"I don't want to move away from here, please" I pleaded and she put a sympathetic look on her face

"That is the only place you and your sister could go Jade, that or a foster home"

"I don't want to live with a fucking stranger!" I shouted and Cat picked up Alice and took her upstairs "I...I can't trust anyone at the moment, I'm not trusting a stranger, I've heard stories about those people and I'm not trusting someone with Alice, no way"

"I know, it must be hard Jade, but it's the only options, and foster homes are lovely, we don't just let anyone look after you"

"I'm almost 18, why can't I just move out, Alice can live with me and I can become her legal guardian, please?"

"You're not 18 for another six months, what are you going to do until then?"

"I...I don't know, I don't want to move away from here, my mom's here, Cat's here, I can't move away from them"

"I understand Jade, then foster care is your only option"

I put my head in my hands, every option was a lose-lose situation.

"She could, move in here?" I heard Cat's mom say from behind us and my heart skipped a beat

"Yes! Yes, Yes!" I grinned and looked up at Mandy

"She would be able to stay here, you would have to be her legal guardian and be able to take on her and her sister, we already have your records on system from your adoption of Steven" Cats brother was adopted? "So, it would take about a month with all the paper work? We'll go into the other room to discuss the legal things, Jade, go upstairs and tell your sister and Cat!" I ran upstairs and burst into the bedroom, practically launching myself at Cat and I wrapped my arms around her. She coughed and I realized Alice was standing beside us.

"Alice, if you could choose to live anywhere, where would you live?" I asked, picking her up

"Disney world!" She giggled and i rolled my eyes

"Okay, anywhere else?"

"Erm...here! With Cat and Mrs. Valentine!" She smiled

"Okay, let's live here then" I grinned and they both looked at me, the look of shock on both of their faces.

"No way" Cat gasped and as I nodded, she ran towards me and Alice and wrapped her arms around us both

"This will be so fun!" She giggled and I passed Alice over to her "We can have a sleepover everyday Alice!"

They both danced around for a while, and I leaned against Cat's bedroom wall, I let the idea slip into my mind, living with Cat. It hadn't sunk in it.

Cat's parents came into the room, and Cat and Alice ran up to them "Is it true?" Cat asked and they nodded

"Jade, you'll be living here with us, If that's what you want!" they both had grins on their face, and opened their arms. I'm not one to hug, but this was special. I awkwardly wrapped my arms around them and they did the same. "Shall we all go out and have some food to celebrate? Your choice Jade"

"Nozu?"

"Nozu it is!" The valentines picked up Alice and Me and Cat held back

"We'll just get ready!" Cat called to them and locked the door. She looked over to me and bit her lip. " .God" She giggled and then ran over to me, jumping into my arms and wrapping her legs around my waist. She looked down at me, and then we kissed, she left trails of kisses down my neck, her hands rested around my neck. "Get ready" She smiled and then hopped off me, grabbing one of her dresses and going into her bathroom. "Pick out any clothes you want, we'll go round to your old house later and get all of your stuff"

I looked through Cat's wardrobe and pulled out a black dress, thank god I shaved my legs two days ago because this dress was pretty short "Cat, why do you have a black dress?" it was the only black thing in her wardrobe, everything else was pastel and pink colours.

"It was for my granddad's funeral"

"Am I okay to wear it?"

"Yeah of course!"

I pulled off my leggings and jumper and looked in the mirror, my skin was still sore from the scrubbing in the bathroom, and it hurt to touch. I pulled on one of Cat's bra's which was way to small for me and it looked ridiculous, I heard a creak from behind me and I smiled as I realized Cat was watching me.

"Like what you see?" I smirked and as she blushed as I turned around, running back into the bathroom "You can look you know" She poked her hair through the door and looked at me, up and down, her cheeks flushed red. "I borrowed your bra, is that okay?"

"It's..um...a little small for you...sorry" She stared intently at my chest

"My eyes are up here" I laughed and her eyes immediately shot up to meet mine, I looked down at the pink dress she was wearing, she was in the middle of curling her hair. "You look beautiful"

"You too" She giggled and then quickly closed the door. "I'll be out in a sec!"

I put on the dress and although it was a little tight, It looked okay, I went into the bathroom and wrapped my arms around Cat's waist. She giggled and then turned around, her hair looked amazing and her face looked even better.

"Shall we go? They'll be waiting for us" I asked and she nodded, before we reached the top of the stairs she turned around and kissed me.


	13. Chapter 13: The secrets

Chapter 13

The next few weeks was a whirlwind of moving in, Me and Alice slept in the spare room, and it was decorated all to Alice's demands, so the theme of 'under the sea' was plastered all over the walls. Me and Cat kept our secret still, It was much more fun this way. Bill got sent to jail, and I hear him and dad had a fight, which is funny. We moved all of our clothes and stuff into the Valentines house and I can actually say that everything is pretty perfect.

"Goodnight Jade!" Mrs. Valentine said, as she sat by the side of our bed, she had just read Alice a bedtime story so she was fast asleep. She stood up and kissed Alice's head.

"Goodnight Katie, see you in the morning" I smiled and watched as she closed the door, I looked up at the fish-shaped clock, and waited ten more minutes, that's about how much time Katie takes to say goodnight to Cat and then she leaves and go downstairs to spend some time with Dan, Mr. Valentine.

I watched the clock and as soon as I heard Katie go downstairs, I shot out of bed and sneaked along the corridor, opening Cat's door and locking it behind me. Cat sat up and turned on her lamp, pulling back her covers to which I jumped in.

"It's cold out there" I shivered, my shirt and bed shorts really made the cold, colder. Cat wrapped her arms around me, placing kisses up and down my neck and chest. She moved her lips up to mine, and then took off my shirt and bra, throwing it to the side of the bed, I twisted her so she was on her back now, and then got on top of her, sitting between her legs. I ran my hands down her chest and then lifted up her night dress, above her head and then removed it, leaving her in her underwear. I tip-toed my fingers down her body and as I reached her panties, there was a knock at the door before the door handle moved open. I shot up, and ran into the bathroom, and I watched through the peek of the door as Cat quickly put her nighty back on again and smoothed her hair down, unlocking the door and opening it.

"Hi mom" her breathing was heavy

"You left your giraffe downstairs...why was the door locked?" She asked, looking around the room

"...I had a nightmare that someone came in when I slept...so I locked it, sorry" Cat said and I sighed in relief at her quick lies.

"Baby, you need to keep it open in case I need to get in, in the night, Don't worry, nothings going to come in okay? I promise! You have to keep it open though, what if there is a fire!" Cat's mom talked on and then kissed Cat goodnight "Don't lock the door!"

"I won't mom!" Cat closed the door and then ran into the bathroom "That was close"

"Yeah..." We were both breathing heavily "How are we gonna...you know...if you can't lock the door?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry" She pouted and walked towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck, I was still topless and If Cat's mom had walked in here, I don't know what I would have said. As I looked at Cat, I realized how good she looked in the cute night dress, I twisted her around and then lifted her up on the side of the cabinet, sliding myself between her legs.

"But...we can lock this door, right?" I smiled and locked the bathroom door, before returning myself to Cat.

-In the morning-

I woke up to my alarm that goes off at half 6 and kissed sleeping Cat on the head before returning back to my own room and sliding in with Alice, I looked up at the clock and waited 5 more minutes before Katie came into the room and 'woke' me up.

"Wake up Jade, It's time for school" I pretended to be sleepy and grumpy and then slowly got out of bed

"I'll go wake Cat up" I smiled and then went into Cat's room, making sure the door was closed and waking her up with kisses. "Wakey wakey"

She smiled and then grabbed my shirt, dragging me down to her lips again, I heard footsteps outside Cat's door and we immediately broke off and I jumped up as the door opened and Katie walked in, bringing fresh laundry into Cat's room

"Wake up sleepy head" Katie said to Cat and Cat opened her eyes, and then slid out of bed. "Get ready!" She closed the door again and Cat sprung on me, wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Get me ready Jadey, I'm tired" She giggled and I groaned

"Fineeee, just because you were so amazing last night" I smirked and placed her on her bed, choosing underwear out of her drawers and then a very revealing tank top and skirt, just for my enjoyment. "I can't change you, too much risk with your mom" I let her get changed and then got changed myself into a blue shirt and a black skirt. "Hurry up and get ready!" I smiled and hit her butt as she shuffled past me, and she giggled. I waited downstairs after I had got ready and when she came downstairs, I dragged her into the kitchen.

"Your mom and dad have took Alice to school, we have like a minute" I smiled and started to kiss her, pulling her closer to me, "You look really amazing today" I whispered into the kiss.

"I wish we had more time" Cat said, pulling away as we heard keys in the door.

"I'll see you in the janitor's closet after lunch, kay?" I whispered in her ear as we walked out the door and she giggled. Today was going to be fun.

* * *

-I thinkkkk, i'll end it there! If anyone wants me to make an epilogue, just comment, but if no one does, I think that will be the ending! Please let me know what you thought of the fanfic:) THANKYOU! 3


	14. SEQUEL

heyyyyy, SO, i've just started the sequel to this story

It takes place ten years from the ending of the first story and things in Jade's life has changed ALOT.

PLEASE READ!

s/10128586/1/Jade-s-Secret-SEQUEL


End file.
